A standard and often crucial procedure for many users is to have their effort or condition judged formally by an evaluator. An evaluator assesses the user (or an item belonging to or produced by the user) on one or more evaluation metrics, where the final assessment may affect the user in some tangible manner. Importantly, such opportunities for evaluation may occur only once or a few times in a calendar year because the evaluator and/or the user does not have the time or resources to continuously have the evaluation performed.